Shades of Blue
by angel445
Summary: It had started out as a nice enough date until one boy fell asleep and the other wouldn’t dance. Hermione and Ginny find out that it just must be a boy thing. Humor


**Shades of Blue**

_It had started out as a nice enough date until one boy fell asleep and the other wouldn't dance. Hermione and Ginny find out that it just must be a boy thing_. (Humor)

_I do not own anything._

_Feedback is love._

"So…?" She asked him for the fourth time just to break through the silence. He shrugged his shoulders and stared back at her.

"So…" he answered.

They were sitting at the Hog's Head for the past hour awaiting their butterbeers. The service was quiet slow on this particular day and Hermione wished nothing more than for their drinks to arrive just so she'd have something to do. She looked across from her seat and saw Ron half asleep in his chair, his head propped against his elbows. And she felt angry.

It had started out as a nice enough date. They made small talk over the Shrieking Shack and enjoyed a peaceful stroll along the streets of Hogsmeade and by the end of the walk they had even grasped hands. Then Ron suggested that they go get something to drink in the Hogs Head. Hermione had hesitated at first, but Ron insisted and practically pushed her through the door.

So they sat there in complete silence. Hermione had tried to start up some small talk by asking Ron what kind of books he liked (Ron had said he hated reading) and she had asked him what kind of spells he liked to do (Ron liked the funny ones that turned people different shades of blue). Hermione had even asked him about his hobbies (Ron liked Quidditch, training for Quidditch and playing around with the muggle creations his dad brought home). Hermione was interested in none of those things.

Ron had tried to take the lead in the conversation as well and asked Hermione what type of spells she enjoyed. However, when Hermione went into detail about every single spell she had tried at Hogwarts, Ron had nearly fallen off his chair in boredom. When he saw Hermione's cheeks flush red in anger, he decided not to ask anymore questions and Hermione was too upset to ask questions. This led them to sitting in silence, occasionally exchanging half-hearted "Sos".

Finally a waitress with abnormally spiky hair set a pair of butterbeers in front of the couple. Hermione drank hers quietly before slamming the cup on the table just to wake up Ron. The red head bounced off his chair and a panicked look spread across his face.

"No more spiders!"

Hermione pursed her lips. "There are no spiders, _Ronald_. We are on a _date_." She took another gulp of her drink and frowned at Ron.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You don't have to get so angry….your face becomes all red. A bit unattractive, really."

Hermione choked on her butterbeer and sent Ron a death glare. "If my face is so unattractive you didn't have to ask me out at all!" She practically threw down her butterbeer, spilling some over the top of the large mug.

Ron grabbed her hand before she had a chance to storm out of the Hog's Head. "Hermione your face _is_ attractive," he muttered before his ears burned red. "I didn't mean it like that…"

Hermione found herself blushing, laughed and turned away from Ron. "I can't stand you…"

Ron's nose crinkled in bewilderment. _Wasn't she laughing just a second ago?_

He shook his head in exasperation. "I'd go mental if I became your boyfriend."

And a smile spread across Hermione's face. "_I'd_ go mental if you became my boyfriend."

Surprisingly, Hermione did not feel angry; instead she pulled Ron into a hug. Sure, Ron was a bit immature…He was Ron, after all. He was her best friend. Of course it irked her that he wasn't into serious spells and enjoyed pranks more than Peeves. But she'd accept his flaws—as long as they did not date. It was more fun to fight with him when they were only friends…it was less painful.

When she pulled back, Hermione saw Harry entering the Hog's Head with a fuming Ginny.

"Look Ginny…I'm sorry…" she heard Harry say with a rather puzzled expression on his face. "Of course I think that dances are great…"

"No you don't," Ginny said, shaking her head in anger. "You just don't want to take me to one."

"That's not what I said…"

"That's what you meant…"

She gave him a shove and walked over to a table in a corner. Hermione noticed Ginny wiping at her eyes and sighed. She always was a bit over dramatic. However, judging by how her own date went, Hermione decided to make her way over to the petite girl.

"Your date didn't go so well, did it?"

Ginny looked up and sniffled. "Harry and I have absolutely nothing in common."

Hermione put an arm around the younger girl. "Ron and I don't either."

Ginny flipped her trademark hair over her slender shoulder. "I just thought Harry was a bit more mature than how he acted. I mean, if I have to hear about that stupid spell Ron taught him--"

"The one that turns people different shades of blue?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and both girls burst out laughing. "You too, huh?"

Hermione nodded her head and tired to suppress her giggles. "Ron went on about that spell for half an hour!"

Ginny shrieked with laughter. "You should have heard Harry go on about Quidditch. I mean, I love the sport too…but I don't want to talk about how to beat Slytherin during a _date_."

Hermione threw her head back as laughter engulfed her once more. "And Ron told me how much he _loved_ that sport and that all he does is practice…" she leaned in closer to Ginny. "…although I think he needs more practice time."

By now both girls were positively hysterical with laughter.

"It's probably a boy thing."

"…and she wouldn't stop talking about her favorite spells!"

"And Ginny went on and on about dancing and that I should have asked her to the Yule Ball."

"Hermione got mad at me for falling asleep."

"Ginny got mad at me for saying I hated to dance."

Harry and Ron caught sight of the girls laughing in the corner of the Hog's Head. Both of their faces contorted into an uncomfortable form of confusion as Hermione and Ginny's laughter caught up to them.

"They've gone mental," Ron mumbled.

Harry shrugged and looked at Ron. "Must be a girl thing."


End file.
